Yin and Yang
by CloverCandyKiller-BabyChan
Summary: Paige is just an average high school student. She lives a normal life, with a normal family-she's average! So why the heck does she have to go live in the seretei now, after living such a dull life for so long? All she wants is to go home already!
1. Introduction to a broken heart

**This is my first story on this website, and my **_**very first **_**self-insert. If I've made any errors, I apologize, I did my best. I'm not really sure how long one chapter should be, so they could be very short, like this one will probably be, or very long, depending on how much imagination my brain is willing to feed me. We have a mutual agreement for a 80-20% share… guess who got the 20%. *sigh***

**Enjoy! (Names, professions, and even genders of others may have/most likely have been changed to protect their privacy. (One or more of those, anyways.) In no way do I own Bleach, because my brain is not as generous as Tite Kubo's. Paige is, in every way, me. From my own perspective, of course-I can't speak for what others think of me. I leave that to my friends to tell me… and they do. A lot. *sigh* Enjoy, anyways! Haha.)**

**-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+**-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-+-:-****

**Name: Paige Angelica Smith**

I got out of bed, stretching then rubbing my eyes sleepily. The morning sun came in through my window, making it impossible for me to do much more than squint at my bedroom. Something seemed off today about it. Shrugging my paranoid thoughts off, I put on my slippers and went to my closet to find something warm to wear. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but then whey did, I was a bit shocked to see that all my clothes were gone. I walked over to my dresser, and upon opening the first drawer, I knew all the clothes were gone here, too. I went to my side tables; empty. Under my bed, all my things were gone, too. Looking up, I saw that my blankets and pillows had been taken while I wasn't looking.

**Age: 15**

I scratched my head in confusion-was I still dreaming? I pinched myself to make sure-it didn't hurt, but then my senses usually take a good hour to get started in the morning, even with coffee running through my system. I shook my head and left the room, the spider webs of a forgotten dream still clogging up my brain functions as I tried to make myself a bowl of cereal. I ended up spilling milk all over the place and I'm pretty sure the dog got a good three bowls of cereal off the floor, but eventually I had my breakfast made.

**Hair Colour: Blonde**

"Spot, can you please just go lay down already? I don't want to trip over you…" I said to the fluffy white puppy, shuffling towards the table.

The dog whined and yipped as it bounced around my feet, growling at the walls every now and then while it begged for more lucky charms. "Spot, I don't know how you eat all this food… you're going to get fat, you know. Fatter than me, which is pretty unhealthy, when you think about it."

The adorable little fluff ball wagged its tail and barked once, not caring about its weight at all. I sighed and shook my head, sticking a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and chewing slowly. Even my jaw felt sluggish this morning, which made me wonder if I should even go to school today. With every bite, I was leaning more and more towards just staying in bed all day… if it was still there.

**Eye Colour: 7/8****th**** Blue 1/8****th**** Light brown**

I smirked at the thought of everything in my room suddenly disappearing. "I'm still tired, obviously. I need some coffee…"

I finished my cereal with minimal spillage and dragged myself to the coffee machine, which was, unfortunately, empty. "Damn it…" I cursed, slumping to the ground. "Fine then, I'll just go back to bed."

I carried Spot under one arm and limped towards my bedroom door, groaning in disgust when I saw that everything, even the posters on the walls, were gone. "This isn't funny!" I called out to no one, then dragged myself to the center of the room.

**Occupation: High School Student**

"Well, I guess we've played around with her enough. How long until the medication wears off?"

"Any minute now, actually."

"She's going to be pissed, you know that, right?"

**Special Skill: ….**

I looked over to the side, making out two large fuzzy shapes in my closet, silhouetted by a white light. I blinked a few times, confusion running deep. What the heck was my subconscious dragging out of its depths this time? Angels, maybe? But in my closet? I shook my head and looked out the window. It seemed dark outside again, but I know it was sunny when I woke up. I hugged a frantically barking Spot to my chest, making sure at least he wouldn't disappear on me.

**Special Skill: ….**

"She'll be angry, sure, but she'll be happier afterwards, right? So it's okay."

"Just wait a minute, you can't just decide that for yourself-!"

**Special Skill: Ability To See Ghosts**

"What the bloody hell?" I exclaimed, flying against the opposite wall.

"Told you she'd freak out! Four strangers in her bedroom, and all her stuff is gone, who wouldn't freak out?"

"Calm down, Captain. She's not crying or gasping for air, so she's fine!"

"That _doesn't _mean she's fine!"

"Well, I think we should have let her change out of her pajamas first. She looks really tired, are you sure that medicine didn't do anything bad?"

"Of course, I made it myself! …With some assistance from Captain Unohana, of course, because no one seems to trust me…"

"For good reason."

"What was that? Mind speaking up a bit?"

"Nothing, nothing." *cough* "Insane scientist." *cough*

"Insane as I might be, you cannot deny the genius in the powder I've created."

**Yes , apparently I can see ghosts. **_**Apparently**_**, I could all along.**

I looked over to the two blobs, now separating into four separate shapes. I still couldn't figure out what they were, but I could see that they were people, each with similar clothing. "Who are you…?"

The all turned to me, cutting their little argument short. "How well can you see us?"

I squinted and rubbed my eyes, straining to see them better. "Not very well." I admitted finally, petting my dog in a soothing manor. "But I can hear you perfectly fine."

"That's good. Your vision is improving, at least. You know that all your personal objects are gone now, correct?"

I Tsch-ed at their stupidity. "Of course, obviously I can tell that my room is empty. So are you going to tell me where it is?"

"Of course, if you're willing to come with us."

I frowned at them and crossed my arms, still holding onto my frantic puppy. "Why should I?"

"Don't we sound familiar, at all?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, yes, but I don't know from where…"

"Trust your instincts. Do you think it's safe to go with us?"

**But these people…**

I closed my eyes and thought hard. I couldn't place where I'd heard the voices before. At school? From Grandma's church? Maybe I met them online some time, and we talked for a while. But I felt like I knew them personally, not just from a brief encounter. One thing I could understand, though; I _did _feel safe with them, for some strange, incomprehensible reason. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, and nodded slowly. I swear I heard them sigh in relief.

"Why is that?" I asked, rubbing my eyes again.

**I don't think they're ghosts.**

"Take my hand… we'll show you."

And for some reason, although I couldn't see them or where we were going, I didn't know their names, their faces, or even what they were wearing… _I took the hand, letting the familiar strangers lead me into the bright white light._


	2. Yin and Yang Chapter ONE

Chapter 1 is already in progress, don't worry! All I have to do is type it up and edit it ;) so just keep your panties out of knots and we'll all get along fine!


End file.
